memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Laporin
Being Picky It is interesting to note that if Laporin was in the Academy with Sisko it would have to have been during some time from 2350 to 2355. This contradicts what we were told in TNG's 'Coming of Age' episode, on that show we were told that Mordock is the first Benzite in the Academy in 2364. Signed, Tyrant Removed this from article It would seem that Laporin must have been quite the officer. As Mordock was the first Benzite in Starfleet Academy in 2364, ( ) Captain Sisko may have went back to the Academy for special training sometime after 2364. This would offer an explanation as to how he was in the Academy with Laporin, as Sisko's known training was from 2350 to 2354. This would mean that Laporin would have to have gone from a first year cadet to the rank of captain in, at most, a nine year time period: 2364 to 2373. : Comments really shouldn't be longer than the article. That aside, Riker would have made captain in ~7 years had he taken the Drake over the Enterprise-D. --Gvsualan 08:49, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) *Can we have a vote or something on this removal? I rather liked the idea of avoiding creating a contradiction in canon if one was not necessary. Furthermore, the 7 years given for Riker did not include the years he was at the Academy, it was refering to the years 2357(his date of graduation) to 2364 (his being offered the Drake). If Laporin was in the Academy for the standard 4 years, than he would have moved from ensign to captain in 5 years. Signed, Tyrant :: There is no contradiction in the article as it is written now. The article is not intended to be used in the way the above was presented. That is what the "discussions" are for. A majority of what you originally wrote draws a conclusion or makes unsupported ideas (ie "Siskos special training) in a commentary that is longer than the actual article. What now remains in the article is simply the facts and nothing more. Short and sweet. The reader can use the facts presented within and draw their own conclusions. Also, please, sign your statements in discussion. --Gvsualan 14:25, 9 Jan 2005 (CET) *My point is that there is no necessary contradiction. Establish canon states: There were no Benzites in the Academy before 2364. Sisko was in the Academy with a Benzite. Logic dictates that Sisko must have been in the Academy after 2364. Signed, Tyrant :::Tyrant, a statement is only considered signed if you type four tildes (~~~~) in the page. The wiki software then changes those characters into a link to your user ID when you save it. Please read Memory Alpha:Introduction if you want to know more. :::Laporin was actually identified in the episode as a Benzenite, not a Benzite, by the way. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:49, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) * It might help if when making this distinction that you follow up by removing the Benzenite reference and Laporin reference from the latter page. --Alan del Beccio 21:26, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) **as i have done with species and cultures and breathing tube .. i would have done them all by now but im not a Memory Alpha:Bots ... yet. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:34, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) *** Sorry, I read this and the Benzite link, and saw the blue Benzenite link before realizing you just created the Benzenite page and was not already previously in existance. Not to say 7 minutes was enough time for you to fix that already... :P --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC)